infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Beast (disambiguation)
Okay, here's the deal. I suspect, since the user didn't have an account, that the bit about the Beast and Christian theology was a troll. A troll using proper grammar and dispensing with the word "fag" but probably a troll. On the other hand, it is a valid interpretation of some of the recurring themes in the game. (Yeah, I know, but I'm an English major and this sort of crap is what I've been trained to do. ;) I don't want to be dismissive of someone's genuine attempt at analyzing the game, and I haven't the sophistication to tell whether it's an inflammatory troll or a legitimate attempt. So I stuck it under "Conjecture" and tried to expound a little. Delete away if it's out of place! :) IceCrystal2k 19:26, 17 July 2009 (UTC) So, I have a question: Why is The Beast chasing Cole? I mean, it's kind of a small thing, but I've noticed that in the descriptions of what's going on with the beast in the storyline is that the beast is "Heading south in pursuit of cole" or "chasing cole." Why??? I mean the theory of the beast being evil cole would make sense of this. Chasing cole/kessler to kill him, to stop him from killing trish, but if its not cole, what could be another explanation?Superchickin86 07:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It could be that he knows that Cole is the only one who can stop him, so he wants to crush him as soon as possible. Likely in Infamous 2, he'll be chasing Cole because Cole challenged him and he's on the beasts radar. no idea why he chased kessler, tho he may only be his 'nemesis' because he caused the death of trish and the girls, not specifically targeting kessler. Vegna Gunner Oh yeah that's good. Trying to defeat the one person that could stop him. But didn't it say in one of the cutscenes that the beast was following kessler? That's why he had to keep running, until there was nowhere left to run. Anyway, I'm starting to lean towards the beast being evil cole. The wiki says this would create a time paradox. But it wouldn't, would it? I mean theoretically Evil cole went into the future to stop kessler from going back in time and killing trish. In doing so, he causes kessler to go back in time and kill trish, trying to train cole to stop the beast. Thus, creating evil cole and starting it over again. But then why is evil cole (speaking of which, where did the beast come from in infamous 2? If the beast is evil cole, then how did he show up in infamous 2 if the good story was canon? Cole didn't activate the ray sphere, so no evil cole. Doesnt make sense, which leads me to another plot holet) chasing regular cole in infamous 2, wouldn't he have gone into the future to stop kessler? So I think the beast may be evil cole, even though it raises a bunch of plot holes. I dont see any reason why any other character would destroy the planet, and having it be a completely new character would be pretty unsatisfying, I dont think sucker punch would do that. Though, having the beast be evil cole would be a bit dissapointing too, seeing as how everyone has already guessed that.Superchickin86 23:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) There is also speculation that after John was pulled into the Ray Sphere, he became The Beast, especially since he claimed to have sensed something alive within the Ray Sphere. John said he sent everything he knew about the Ray Sphere to his superiors, and said they may be working to build a new Ray Sphere. The fact that The Beast arrives ealier than it should have supports this. This may suggest The Beast is a result of the test of the new Ray Sphere or they were trying to create a super-soldier by using the Ray Sphere, but John said if that didn't work they still have Cole. There is a slight chance that the Beast is in fact the thing within the Ray sphere as John said he sensed something alive within it, and The Beast arrived earlier when the Ray Sphere "overloaded" earlier than it should. It is also possible that John may have been used as a vessel for it. Another possibility is that The Beast is a clone of Cole because they couldn't catch Cole, so they tried to clone him. But this is unlikely, because it would mean Cole would have to go back in time and kill himself or the ones who gathered his DNA would have created The Beast. Another possibility is that The Beast could be someone who survived the blast from the first game and probably affected someone else as well as Cole except, in a different matter, could be that The Beast had a family or something special to him was lost because of the Ray Sphere. If this is true, it could mean The Beast wants revenge on Cole. Though this is unlikely, given that the Beast wants to extinguish all life, not just Cole's. But then again another possibility that The Beast had a very cruel childhood because nobody in the world would accept him for who he is or for what he is and maybe that is why The Beast have real intentions to destroy the entire human race epecially with ones that have enchanced powers including mutants. Abilites Couldn't the beast have abilities related to heat? That would explain everything. :Well he could. In the scene with the Beast, he is shown to have some sort of flames coming out of his hands, so it is highly possible. But we do not know the true extent of these powers, whether they're strong, weak, part of another power, etc. CirChris -Here to help! 00:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Well technically that is untrue. They're obviously very powerful, considering he can defeat cole/kessler, and damn near destroy the world with them. Also, he would have to have some sort of invulnrability, like Cole's resistance to damage in the game. I mean, It's not like the worlds army wouldn't have tried to stop The Beast when it was laying waste to the planet. Superchickin86 01:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Considering one of the cutscenes shows a beaten up tank, i'd say yes the army tried. 14:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Early Arrival In InFAMOUS 2 it is made clear that the Beast had arrivied earlier then in Kessler's timeline and that as a result of him changing the timeline the Beast appeared soon the expected. My personal theory is that it was Kessler's involvement with the Ray Sphere, in the last cut-scene of the first game Cole finds out the truth about Kessler (that he is Cole from a different future) and that he accelerated the development of the Ray Sphere for the First Sons. This means that the Ray Sphere was created in Kessler's time but much later and that his influence allowed for its quick completion. So it's safe to guess that the Beast has some connection to the Ray Sphere, this doesn't help in discerning the Beast's identity but it does explain his early arrival. Tripodssj6 12:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The Beast may have been a First Son at one time. Evidence- the Ray Sphere was being developed without Kessler's help in his original timeline. Since Kessler advanced the development of the Ray Sphere when he went back in time, The Beast has showed up much earlier than expected, but still showing up in the two timelines. Only the First Sons had access to the Ray Sphere and possiblly the blueprints and technology to make it. Actually, with all due respect, we don't know enough about Kessler's time to confirm or deny that Kessler had any involvement with the development of the ray sphere in his own time. We know that he accellerated the Ray Sphere's development in the timeline used In-game, which seems to suggest that he at least had access to the blue prints and designs prior to his time jump. However, this doesn't confirm anything. I'm not going to off your theory, since I kinda like it. I'm just saying that Kessler having anything or nothing to do with the ray sphere in his own time is little more than speculation at this time. Just saying.Pwndulquiorra 01:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) True, very true. But Kessler most likely did know that there was a Ray Sphere and that it was created by the First Sons at some time during his life in his own time-line. His involvement with the First sons in-game does seem to suggest that. I agree. However, that's pretty much all that we can assume about Kessler without going all around, and even outside of the realm of possibility. InFamous 2 will most likely give us a little more info about Kessler's time at some point. It seems unlikely that they'd leave us completely in the dark about Kessler for that long unless Sucker Punch wants to do with Kessler what they did with Arpeggio in Sly 2. If the InFamous series ends and we still don't have any information about Kessler's own time, then by that point, we can pretty much make all the secret speculation that we want. But, until then, we'll just have to hope that Nate Fox is planning on revealing more about Kessler. I know I am.Pwndulquiorra 23:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, let us wait and see. Ok, another theory. The Beast could have been a Goverment agent. Evidence-The Goverment infultrated the First Sons. They wanted the Ray Sphere, probably to become more powerful and/or create a Super Soldier. When Cole developed his powers naturally, they either/both wanted and/or feared his power, thus stealing information/blueprints on the Ray Sphere if they didn't steal the Ray Sphere itself. They would then have the Ray Sphere in possetion, probably making/made copy's of it. Then a number of things could have happened for The Beast to be created. Other than the Government agent thing, that's entirely speculation as well. True, the Government infiltrated the First Sons, as displayed by John throughout the game offscreen. However, we don't know why they went after the Ray Sphere nor do we know what they plan to do with it once they obtain it. Also, we don't know that Kessler developed his powers naturally and we don't know if the Government even knew who Kessler was. It's possible that they knew who Kessler was, but it seems unlikely, since the government is trying to cover up the Conduits powers thing, displayed on the USTV people seen in-game. Also, although this may have next to nothing to do with Kesslers time-line govt. knowing anything about him, John didn't know who Cole was when Cole rescued him from the Golem Conduit. Again, that may have nothing to do with the situation, but it does give us a general idea of what they did or didn't know before Kessler's time jump. Anyway, just out of curiosity, what other theories do you have? I'm glad you're thinking this stuff out, and I actually enjoy reading your theories, since it's giving me reason to start thinking as well. Please, by all means, give me all the theories you have. Unless the Admins have something against it.